


A Study of Eve

by khough2006



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: 1x05, F/F, One Shot, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khough2006/pseuds/khough2006
Summary: Just a ficlet about what might have been going through Villanelle's head during 1x05
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Kudos: 18





	A Study of Eve

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing anything for fan fic. Also, I am a scientist and definitely not a writer, but wanted to contribute to a community that has always been there for me. I hope you enjoy.

Villanelle states at Eve’s backside as she folds the wet dress. It was expensive and not supposed to get wet, dry clean only, so it is probably ruined. But Villanelle doesn’t care if it means getting to see Eve like this.

Villanelle looks over Eve’s body and is just stunned. She obviously knew that Eve was hot, hell her body reacted so viscerally whenever Eve was around or if she even thought of the raven-haired beauty. But now, now she was getting to see Eve vulnerable and she was stunning.

Eve’s back and legs were well-toned. It looked like she maybe had been a ballet dancer. Her muscles were lean and subtle, but still visible in the way Eve held herself.

Villanelle knew she couldn’t stare forever, it’s not like she hadn’t seen women naked before…but none of them were Eve. Villanelle made note of the little scar above Eve’s left buttocks, something she planned to kiss, nip, and eventually get the story of. The last thought hits Villanelle. Villanelle wants to get to know Eve, her childhood, her ambitions, her fears, not just her beautiful body. It’s not just lust, it’s something more. Afterall, isn’t that why she came here tonight to have dinner with her. Normal stuff.

She wants to know Eve. Not to manipulate or game her, but just to know. A study of Eve.


End file.
